Sunlit Days
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Série de drabbles, por HPPhoniex07. Re-traduzida.
1. Notas

_Sunlit Days_

**Disclaimer da autora:** Sério, eu queria que Harry Potter fosse meu, mas a triste realidade é que não é. Isso tudo pertence à maravilhosa J.k.

**Disclaimer da tradutora:** Nadinha aqui é meu, só a tradução.

**N/T 1:** Desde que eu, definitivamente, não sei fazer traduções legais para os títulos, e mesmo porque a tradução ao pé da letra desse título em particular, perderia sua sonoridade em português, eu preferi deixar em inglês mesmo. Mas, para quem quiser, significa "Dias Iluminados Pelo Sol" numa tradução ao pé da letra.

**N/T 2: **Eu estava postando essa tradução antes, mas acabei excluído por ter parado no meio do caminho. Dando uma olhada no profile da autora, eu acabei decidindo que, bom, eu me propus a fazer isso e ninguém me obrigou, então, vamos até o fim.

Eu vou re-traduzir os capítulos anteriormente postados, pois desde então eu acredito ter melhorado como tradutora.

Aproveito para deixar claro que não vou ter um tempo certo entre os postes. Eu posso postar três capítulos em um único dia, como passar uma semana sem postar nada.

Mas estou me propondo a fazer isso aos poucos, se vocês estiverem dispostos a me dar mais uma chance nesta tradução.

**Importante:** os capítulos _**NÃO**_ possuem ligação um com o outro e, menos ainda, mantém uma ordem cronológica.

**Importante dois:** Nomes de pessoas/locais/feitiços mantidos no original.

**Fic por: **HPPhoenix07.

**Tradução por:** Serena Bluemoon.


	2. Um Longo Dia

**Capítulo Um**

-Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – ele pega seu óculos e vê as marcas de lágrimas no rosto dela, seu cabelo desgrenhado e as roupas sujas.

-Um dia todo. – ele deseja o toque dela e sua mão formiga, mas ele não a move.

-Devia ter me acordado.

-Não. Foi um longo dia, você precisava dormir.

Ela fala suavemente e sua mão lentamente encontra a dele, enlaçando seus dedos.

-Eu pensei que você... – os olhos dela se enchem de novas lágrimas. Ele quer beijá-la, mas não é o momento certo. Não ainda. Ele apenas a puxa para mais perto e a abraça fortemente.


	3. Um Olhar

**Capítulo Dois**

Um Olhar

Ele ama a maneira como as vibrantes mechas vermelhas tocam a ponta de seus dedos. Entrelaçado e sedoso. Ele ama a maneira como sente a pele cheia de sardas dela, quando corre suas mãos ao longo de suas costas. Ardente e suave. Ele ama a maneira que as mãos dela se enroscam ao redor de seu cabelo. Forte e gentil. Ele ama o jeito dos lábios dela quando eles se beijam. Apaixonados e aveludados.

Mas, mais que tudo, ele ama a maneira que ela o faz se sentir. Um olhar dela pode fazê-lo rir e sorrir, sentir-se vivo e amado ou virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.


	4. Honestamente

**Capítulo Três**

Honestamente

-Certo, qual o problema com você?

Ela agarrou o braço dele e o puxou para trás, enquanto os outros andavam à frente com Teddy e Victoire para admirar a mais nova coleção de Fogos de Artifício de George.

-Você está quieto e nervoso o dia todo.

Nervosamente, Harry arrastou os pés e escondeu suas mãos nos bolsos.

-Honestamente?

-O quê? Você...

Ela parou quando ele tirou uma pequena caixa de seu bolso e a abriu na frente dela.

-Eu comprei ontem e é a única coisa na qual eu tenho pensado e...

Puxando o ar com força, ele murmurou: - Quer se casar comigo?

Ginny sorriu e, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, assentiu.


	5. As Fotos do Profeta Diário

**Capítulo Quatro**

As Fotos do Profeta Diário

-Mas que _inferno _há de errado com você?!

-As estúpidas fotos do _Profeta Diário, _é que há de errado comigo!

-Então eles tiraram fotos de nós dois almoçando! Nós estamos acostumados a isso, lembra?

-Eram suas!

-Espere. Você está com _ciúmes _que fosse eu nas fotos, e não você?

-NÃO! É só que... Aquele idiota estava praticamente babando em você!

Ginny explodiu em risadas, mas Harry continuou.

-E, aí, você ficou brava comigo por te tirar de lá, te fazendo parecer ainda mais bonito...

-_Para você_. Eu fico bonita quando estou brava, mas apenas para _você_. Agora, vamos, eu ainda estou com fome.


	6. Ciúmes

**Capítulo Cinco**

Ciúmes

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, _Harry estava implorando mentalmente. _Por favor, pare com isso. Ou vá para outro lugar._

Não sendo uma leitora de mentes, Ginny continuou sentada no sofá, rindo com Dean, enquanto ele brincava com seu cabelo. Mas o que era engraçado para eles, era torturante para Harry e segurando sua pena apertadamente, tudo o que ele podia fazer era se impedir de andar até lá e separá-los fisicamente.

Lá estava ele, sentando ao lado dela, segurando sua mão, inclinando-se para um beijo. E lá estava Ginny e ela... Oh, ela era linda. Cabelo vermelho, sardas e sorrisos.

_Maldito Dean_, ele pensou amargamente e Harry se repreendeu, pela incontável vez, por não tê-la notado antes.

Desviando o olhar, um nó em seu estômago e uma certa dor em seu peito, Harry se perguntou se algum dia seria ele sentado ao lado dela.


	7. Grifinória

**Capítulo Seis**

Grifinória

O quarto estava decorado em vermelho. Paredes, cortinas e cama, tudo em tons de vermelho; diferente da última vez que ela vira.

-Igual à Grifinória. – ela comenta com um sorriso e devolvendo a foto para ele.

Ron e Hermione andam à frente, mas ela olha para ele. Quando tudo tinha terminado, eles haviam voltado para a amizade fácil que uma vez eles tiveram. Lágrimas e desculpas e a raiva ocasional dela, nenhum deles sabendo como proceder. Timidamente, ele alcança uma mecha do cabelo dela.

-Não era sobre a Grifinória que eu estava pensando.

Ela segura a mão dele e não a solta.


	8. Meias e Calcinhas

**Capítulo Sete**

Meias e Cacinhas

-Eu... Uh... Errei e perdi suas meias da sorte na lavanderia por acidente.

-O quê? – Ginny irritou-se. Harry encolheu-se. – Eu tenho um jogo amanhã!

-Eu sei! Eu sei! Eu sinto muito. Eu prometo que vou comprar um novo par.

Harry permaneceu parado e parecendo inquieto, o que deixou Ginny desconfiada.

-Há mais, não é?

-Eu também transformei sua calcinha branca favorita, em vermelha. – ele murmurou.

-Não transformou, não. Eu a estou usando nesse momento. – ela disse, contendo seu sorriso.

-Não, não está.

Ela permitiu que as esquinas de seus lábios se erguessem, antes de passar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e murmurar:

-Quer ver?


	9. Maldito Quadribol

**Capítulo Oito**

Maldito Quadribol

-Algumas revistas e livros. – Ginny disse, colocando-os na mesa de cabeceira de Harry. – E Hermione insistiu que eu trouxesse as aulas que você perdeu, então eu trouxe isso também.

Harry fez uma careta perante este último.

-Eu estou muito doente para fazer tarefas.

-Não as faça se não se sente bem. Amo você. – Ginny beijou sua testa e se virou para partir, antes dele chamá-la de volta.

-Você sabe o que ia me deixar melhor? Você ficar aqui.

Ela o beijou, dizendo:

-Eu vou trazer comida depois do treino, e nós comemos na cama, certo?

Ela partiu, antes que ele pudesse pará-la novamente.

-Maldito quadribol. – ele murmurou.


	10. Sorvete

**Capítulo Nove**

Sorvete

Ginny chacoalhou Harry com força na terceira vez que tentou acordá-lo.

-Gin? – ele resmungou, abrindo os olhos. – Você está bem? O que foi?

-Você sabe como Teddy chupou sorvete mais cedo? Isso me pensar no meu sabor favorito, sabe...

-Gotas de chocolate com mente, sim. Você me acordou às três da manhã para falar sobre sorvete?

-É só que... Bem... Eu realmente, _realmente_, quero um pouco agora.

Harry piscou duas vezes, antes de começar a procurar por suas roupas.

-Você tem tanta sorte por eu te amar, e por ser meu filho que você está carregando.

Ginny sorriu largamente para ele.


	11. De verão a verão

**Capítulo Dez**

De verão a verão

O verão terminou em risadas e lágrimas. Havia um fim para celebrar, mas pessoas para lamentar e no meio disso tudo, eles, de algum modo, se encontraram.

No meio do caminho até o outono, ele começa a contar os dias até ela, finalmente, estar em casa.

Então, depois de uma ida particular a Hogsmeade no inverno, ele começa a pensar que seus sentimentos por ela deviam ser mais profundos do que ele pensou.

Ela fica na escola no feriado de páscoa e ele sente que os dias não passam rápidos o bastante. No final da primavera, ele sabe que tinha se apaixonado por ela.

E em uma tarde aquecida de verão, ele murmura essas palavras em seu ouvido.


	12. Explosão Inesperada

**Capítulo Onze**

Explosão Inesperada

-George e eu vamos sair para beber. Quer vir? – Ron perguntou.

-Nah. Acho que vou ficar aqui, comer alguma coisa. – Harry respondeu.

-Você pode comer com a gente.

-Estou com vontade de comer em casa.

-Qual é! É sexta-feira e você vai comer sozinho no nosso flat?

-Não tem nada de errado em querer ficar em casa!

-Sim, tem sim! Por que você...

-Ótimo! Se você _realmente_ quer saber, eu vou para a casa de Ginny, onde eu planejo comer, beber e passar a noite depois de transar até cansar!

Ron fez uma careta perante a explosão inesperada de Harry.

-Você podia apenas ter dito não. – murmurou.


	13. Luz do Sol no Lugar da Chuva

**Capítulo Doze**

Luz do Sol no Lugar da Chuva

A luz do sol que se esparrama pelo chão aquela manhã parece fora de lugar. Não reflete o luto da maioria que tinha ficado no castelo. Mas é a luz do sol, não chuva, que se despeja sobre a grama pela qual ele anda até ela, na borda do lago.

Quando ele a alcança, ele descobre que não sabe o que falar, então eles ficam em silêncio até que ela murmure:

-Nós vamos ficar bem, né?

Ele sabe, sem realmente saber, que ela quer dizer mais do que a vida que eles têm para viver.

-Sim, vamos ficar bem.


	14. Mudandose

**Capítulo Treze**

Mudando-se

-Eu acho que essa é a última. – Harry disse, colocando a caixa que estava carregando no chão do novo flat dele e de Ginny. Ele se moveu até onde Ginny estava sentada em uma cadeira e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Ron e eu vamos verificar. – Hermione ofereceu.

Harry pegou as duas mãos de Ginny nas suas e sussurrou: - Você está bem?

-Só com um pouco de fome.

-Eu vou ir comprar comida, então nós podemos oficialmente inaugurar esse lugar.

Ela se inclina para perto, seus lábios mal tocando os dele.

-Essa não é minha idéia de inauguração.

Harry sorriu travessamente.

-Você está certa. Nossa nova casa merece uma celebração melhor.


	15. Tímido

**Capítulo Catorze **

Tímido

-Você está tão quieto hoje. – Ginny disse, sentando-se ao lado dele e pousando seu braço ao redor do pescoço dele. – Você está bem?

Um leve corar passou rosto de Harry.

-Estou bem. – ele murmura, sem olhar para ela.

-Você nunca foi tão tímido comigo antes, Harry. O que foi?

-Bem, eu nunca disse isso para alguém antes. – ele responde e quando seus olhos finalmente se encontram com os dela, ela ficou surpresa com a intensidade que ele a olhava.

-Disse o quê?

Levemente hesitante, ele se inclinou para repousar sua testa contra a dela e murmura: - Eu amo você, Gin.

O rosto dela se abriu em um sorriso e antes de pressionar seus lábios nos dele, ela disse: - Amo você também.


	16. Parte da Família

**Capítulo Quinze**

Parte da Família

A luz refletindo no anel, na mão esquerda de Ginny, chamou a atenção de Rony inesperadamente uma noite, durante um jantar n'A Toca. Ele ofegou e derrubou seu garfo com um alto "clink'.

-Você está.. Isso é... _Aliança!_ – os olhos de Ginny seguiram o olhar surpreso de Ron até sua mão.

-Droga. – ela murmurou, escondendo sua mão sob a mesa e se virando para olhar para Harry, ao seu lado.

-Você decide. – ele sussurrou. Não vendo como ela e Harry podiam esconder isso por mais tempo, quando a evidencia era visível em seu dedo, Ginny ergueu sua mão lentamente para o resto da mesa.

A explosão de vozes que se seguiu expressou felicidade chorosa e congratulações.

-Você vai oficialmente ser parte da família agora! – disse Charlie, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

-É, cara. Você tem _certeza_ de que quer fazer isso? – George disse, enquanto soltava Ginny, que bateu atrás da cabeça dele. – Ow!

-Idiota! Não é como se ele pudesse voltar atrás!

Momentos mais tarde, quando as felicitações tinham terminado e todos já tinha comido a sobremesa, Harry e Ginny conseguiram uma pausa da comoção que os tinha cercado desde o anuncio. Sozinhos na cozinha, Harry passou suas mãos pela cintura de Ginny, repousa sua testa contra a dela e sussurra.

-Eu não ia querer voltar atrás, sabe.

-Eu sei. – ela disse sorrindo e passando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – E por mais que eu quisesse, não tinha como manter isso em segredo uma vez que Ron viu o anel e falou para _todo mundo_.

Harry riu e escondeu seu rosto do cabelo dela, respirando fundo.

-Tanto por aquele feitiço Concealment.


	17. Voltando do Treino

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Voltando do Treino

A caminhada deles para o castelo, voltando do treino, foi interrompida por Dean. Harry intencionou continuar andando, mas ele percebeu que ele não conseguia – não _queria_ – continuar andando sem ela, quando ele tinha feito disso um hábito nos últimos dias. Então, ele os observou conversar de uma distância segura, esperando por ela, enquanto a criatura em sei peito ficava verde de ciúmes perante a proximidade deles.

-O que ele queria? – ele deixou escapar quando, alguns momentos depois, ela o alcançou.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele, ela falou: - Queria voltar.

Ele não conseguiu olhar para ela. Ele não queria ver a felicidade em seus olhos perante uma possível reconciliação, que o deixaria com uma profunda dor em seu peito, que ele provavelmente ia passar semanas tentando ignorar. Ele meramente assentiu e olhou diretamente para frente, enquanto eles continuavam andando. Até...

-Eu disse que não, é claro.

Ele finalmente olhou para ela e encontrou olhos curiosos olhando-o de volta.

-É-é claro. – murmurou, limpando a garganta. – Você é muito boa para ele.

Ela sorriu e ele continuou tendo esperanças.


	18. Fitas

Capítulo Dezessete 

Fitas

A caixa sobre a penteadeira dela está cheia de fitas de cabelos coloridas, que ele nunca a viu usando antes.

-Por que você não as usa? – ele pergunta.

-Meu cabelo tem de estar preso para os treinos. – ela diz, sentando-se com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, sobre a cadeira onde ele tinha se acomodado. – E quando ele está solto, é um incomodo.

Ele pega uma fita verde e diz: - Usa, por mim?

-Hmm, talvez.

Ela está prestes a beijá-lo quando ele a afasta levemente.

-Mas _só _a fita.

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha, então sorri.

-Fechado.


	19. Os Solteiros Mais Desejados

Capítulo Dezoito

Os Solteiros Mais Desejados

A lista dos Solteiros Mais Desejados d'_A Bruxinha _causou um tumulto n'A Toca. Harry ficou irritado, os irmãos Weasley riram, Hermione pareceu divertida e Ginny...

Ginny não era uma garota que precisava de constantes garantias de amor de seu namorado. Mas ver as fotos de lindas bruxas que escreveram para Harry, na esperança de terminar com seu suposto solteirismo, fez com que as inseguranças dela surgissem levemente.

"Maldita revista," Harry murmurou, então ele notou a expressão no rosto de Ginny, enquanto ele tocava uma das fotos. "Eu não as quero. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo no pescoço dele. "Eu amo _você_."

Ginny certamente não se sentia mais insegura.


	20. Cedo Demais

Capítulo Dezenove

Cedo Demais

Ele se pergunta se é muito cedo para contar à ela que, meses antes, ele sentiu a fragrância floral e maravilhosa dela, na poção do amor. Afinal, é uma poção do _amor_ e ela pode pensar que ele está...

Mas ele não está, de verdade, por que é muito cedo. Ele apenas gosta _muito_ dela e ele escolhe ignorar o modo como seu coração falha uma batida sempre que ela está por perto.

Em sua indecisão, ele concorda com algo verdadeiro e simples. Escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, respirando fundo, ele sussurra, "Você cheira maravilhosamente."

Ela sorri e ele acha que, talvez, um dia ele irá lhe contar.


	21. Provocação

Capítulo Vinte

Provocação

"Não faça isso." Avisou Harry, enquanto Ginny passava por ele uma manhã, na cozinha, usando nada além do seu short curtíssimo e top de dormir.

"O quê?"

"Você sabe _o que_."

"Não, não sei." Ela disse, tomando um gole de seu chá, então lambendo levemente seus lábios.

"Essa é a última vez que você passa a noite aqui, antes de eu para uma missão."

Rindo, Ginny disse. "Tão ruim assim?"

"O bastante para me distrair e causar a falha da missão."

"Eu paro só se eu puder te provocar o quanto eu quiser quando você voltar."

Fechando os olhos e gemendo, ele disse. "C-certo."


	22. Segredo

Capítulo Vinte e Um

Segredo

"Você pode, por favor, se concentrar?" Ginny disse.

"Não." Harry disse contra o pescoço dela.

"A reação da minha família não te preocupa?"

"No momento, não." Respondeu, suas mãos indo desabotoar a blusa dela.

Ela pega as mãos dele nas suas antes que eles fossem mais longe. "Faz uma semana, Harry. Nós _temos_ de encontrar um jeito de contar a eles."

Suspirando pesadamente, ele falou. "Certo, nós pedimos a ajuda de Ron e Hermione e contamos a todos esse final de semana."

"Acho que poderíamos fazer isso. Eu não acho que vá ser uma surpresa muito prazerosa, entretanto."

"É claro que vai ser. Nós estamos _casados_. Eu diria que isso é muito prazeroso."


	23. Esperando

Capítulo Vinte e Dois

Esperando

Quando o mundo caótico deles começou a se acalmar, ainda havia resíduos de caos no relacionamento deles. Eles eram apenas amigos ou eles ainda podiam ser algo mais? Suas perguntas permaneceram sem respostas por semanas, antes de ele notar o humor dela começar a melhorar... E ela finalmente fala com ele.

"Eu sinto muito ter te feito esperar." Ela sussurra timidamente.

"Você fez mais do que esperar por mim." Ele sussurra de volta. "É apenas justo que eu espere você."

Ela sorri e ele coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, segurando-a próxima e sabendo que o caos deles estava se acalmando também.


	24. O Remédio de Harry

Capítulo Vinte e Três

O Remédio de Harry

**N/A**: Esse capítulo meio que se relaciona com o "maldito quadribol".

-

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Ginny perguntou quando ela volta para casa do treino e se deita ao lado de Harry na cama deles.

"Agora que você está aqui, sim." Ele respondeu em uma voz baixa e rouca.

Ela o beija na testa e diz. "Eu comprei comida quando estava voltando. Eu acho que você precisa de um pouco de sopa."

"Hmm, eu preciso de _você_." Ele falou, fechando os olhos e passando um braço ao redor da cintura dela.

"Eu também comprei Torta de Caramelo." Ela disse, sorrindo para ele, sabendo que ele ficaria satisfeito.

Os olhos de Harry se abriram. "E isso. Eu acho que eu realmente preciso de um pouco de torta, também."


	25. Besteira

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

Besteira

Hermione nunca imaginou quão frustrante seria convencer Ginny da afeição de Harry por ela.

"Besteira." Disse Ginny, enquanto elas andavam até a biblioteca.

"Mas ele _flerta_ com você. Como você não consegue ver isso?"

"Harry _não_ flerta."

"Eu sei! E ainda assim... Ele estava todo tagarela com você noite passada no Salão Comunal. E sorrindo, Ginny! Isso é raro vindo dele, ultimamente."

"Eu tenho um namorado, Hermione." Ginny sibilou, corando.

"Hmm." Hermione crispou os lábios e, antes de entrarem na biblioteca, sussurrou. "Vamos ver o quanto ele vai durar quando você perceber que eu não estou te falando besteira."


	26. Conversa Através da Porta

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

Conversa Através da Porta

Sob sua capa, Harry quietamente esperou Hermione sair do quarto de Ginny e quando ela finalmente o fez, ele bateu na porta.

"Ginny?" chamou suavemente.

"Harry?" foi sua resposta abafada pela porta. "Você ainda não pode me ver."

"Eu só queria falar com você."

"Você – você está assustado?"

"Um pouco, sim."

"Eu também."

"Nós já passamos por coisas piores, entretanto."

Ginny riu.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu amo você."

"Eu amo você também. Eu vou te amar para sempre."

Ela abriu a porta e ele achou que ela nunca esteve mais linda do que naquele momento. "Vamos lá, então. Vamos nos casar."


	27. Suposições

Capítulo Vinte e Seis

Suposições

Harry e Ginny se jogaram na cama de Harry, sentindo-se exaustos.

"_Duas horas_ passando todos os detalhes com Hermione."

"_Duas horas_ convencendo Rony de que ele não ia passar por idiota."

"Nós _vamos_ fugir para casar."

Harry riu. "Eu sequer te pedi em casamento."

"Detalhe pequeno." Ela suspirou, descansando a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele corria os dedos por seu cabelo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto, e então...

"Você _vai_ me pedir em casamento, certo? Eventualmente? Ou eu estou me fazendo de idiota ao assumir isso?"

"Gin, eu casaria com você nesse momento se for isso o que você quer." Ele sussurrou.

Ginny o sentiu beijar o topo de sua cabeça. Ela o abraçou apertadamente e sorriu largamente contra sua camiseta.


	28. Luar

Capítulo Vinte e Sete

Luar

Ele a encontra às três da manhã, sentada na janela da sala de estar d'A Toca, e olhando para a escuridão, seu rosto mais pálido que o normal sob a luz a lua. Uma lágrima solitária corre pela bochecha dela e o aperto em seu coração o faz andar até lá imediatamente. Ela não precisa dizer nada. Ele sabe por quem ela está chorando e por que ela não consegue dormir. É o mesmo motivo por que ele está acordado até tão tarde. Então, ele pega a mão dela e a guia até o sofá, onde ela se aninha contra ele e molha sua camiseta por um tempo, antes de adormecer. Ele inspira seu cheiro floral, o acalmando e o relaxando de uma maneira que ele não se sentiu quando estava deitado em sua cama gelada há alguns momentos. E, eventualmente, ele adormece também.


	29. Afeição

Capítulo Vinte e Oito

Afeição

**Nota da autora:** acontece durante o tempo que eles estão juntos no Príncipe Mestiço.

[...]

Ele não está acostumado com o tipo de afeição que recebe dela. Ele já tinha recebido abraços calorosos da Senhora Weasley e até de Hermione, mas isso é completamente diferente.

Às vezes, ela o beija na bochecha em forma de cumprimento nos corredores, os lábios macios pressionando perto de sua orelha, enquanto ela murmura. "Te vejo mais tarde." Antes de ir para sua próxima aula. Outras vezes, ela corre a mão pela cabelo dele, quando eles estão sentados na beira do lago, ocasionalmente dedilhando sua cicatriz.

Ele ama esse tipo de afeição. E ele está indo bem em se acostumar com isso.


	30. Primeiro Jogo

Capítulo Vinte e Nove

Primeiro Jogo

Eram duas da manhã quando Harry abriu a porta de seu flat, para ser agarrado por Ginny.

"Vamos transar." Ela riu.

"Você está bêbada?" ele tinha certeza de que ela estava sóbria quando ele saiu da festa, uma celebração que pela primeira vitória das Harpies da temporada e o primeiro jogo de Ginny com eles, mais cedo naquela noite. Ele teria ficado mais, mas ele tinha missão no dia seguinte e Kingsley teria sua cabeça se ele não aparecesse descansado.

"Eu estou bêbada!" ela disse ruidosamente.

"Shh!"

"Eu estou bêbada." Ela sussurrou contra seu pescoço. "Agoooora, podemos transar?"

Harry riu. "Você Aparatou até aqui sozinha?"

"Uh huh" ela respondeu e ele pensou que conseguia sentir o bocejo dela contra seu pescoço.

"Você podia ter se machucado, Ginny." Falou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela. "Me avise na próxima vez e eu vou te buscar."

"Hmmm" foi a única resposta dela.

Notando a respiração calma, Harry percebeu que ela tinha adormecido. Ele a pegou gentilmente nos braços e a carregou até seu quarto.


	31. Aposta

Capítulo Trinta

Aposta

"Eu aposto que ele faz isso no final da semana." Ginny sugeriu.

"E eu aposto que ele vai fazer no final da semana que vem." Harry falou. "Eu não acho que terminei de assegurá-lo ainda."

Ele foi provado errado sábado à noite, quando Ron e Hermione anunciaram o noivado durante um jantar n'A Toca.

"Você perdeu a aposta." Disse uma presunçosa Ginny quando eles chegaram em casa. "Você tem que fazer o que eu falar."

"Nós nunca falamos nada sobre—" mas ela tinha rapidamente tirado sua camiseta e seu jeans.

"O-okay." Ele falou numa voz baixa e áspera.

Harry realmente não se importava tanto assim em perder.


	32. Andando

Capítulo Trinta e Um

Andando

"Eu não consigo fazer isso. Eu _não consigo_ fazer isso!"

Harry andou de um lado para o outro em sua sala de estar, na frente de Ron e Hermione, que o estavam observando pacientemente.

"Você consegue, Harry." Hermione disse gentilmente. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"É, cara." Ron contribuiu. "Vai ser fácil, você vai ver."

"Eu não me lembro de você falar que seria _fácil_ quando você foi fazer um pedido de casamento!"

"É, bem. Eu ainda consegui fazer direito." Falou e beijou Hermione na bochecha.

"E se ela falar não?"

"Ela não vai." Hermione garantiu.

"Certo." Ele parou de andar. "Eu posso fazer isso."

Hermione e Ron sorriram largamente para ele, antes que de ele aparatar.


	33. Não o Bastante

Capítulo Trinta e Dois

Não o Bastante

"Eu preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal amanhã." Ele diz nervosamente, enquanto a ajuda a lavar a louça do jantar um dia. "Quer vir comigo?"

Nenhuma vez, nas várias conversas pelos últimos três meses, eles tinham discutido qualquer coisa sobre eles mesmos. O tópico sempre era deixado de lado e sem respostas, mas ele não conseguia mais fazer isso. Ele não podia continuar dizendo a si mesmo que a amizade era o bastante.

"Apenas nós." Esclareceu.

"Nós podíamos almoçar." Ela sugeriu com um sorriso.

"E tomar sorvete."

Ela riu, enquanto ele sorri de volta, sentindo-se feliz que, talvez, a amizade não fosse o bastante para ela também.


	34. Não Dito

Capítulo Trinta e Três

Não Dito

Ele a observa dormir, seu corpo aquecido perto do dele. Admirando o jeito que o cabelo dela se espalhava, enquanto ela abraçava o travesseiro, o faz pensar, não pela primeira vez, que seria adorável acordar com ela ao seu lado pelo resto da vida. Eles não tinham discutido nem mencionado nada sobre o assunto, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que seus pensamentos eram similares. Então, hoje, ele iria se levantar e se arrumar, e enquanto ela almoçava com Luna, ele ia procurar o anel perfeito para ela.


	35. Afirmação

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro

Afirmação

Ele segura sua mão nos corredores, ou deixa seus dedos por baixo da camisa dela, suas mãos correndo pela barriga reta dela, ou dedilhando a base de sua coluna. Qualquer coisa para sentir sua pele sob seus dedos. Às vezes ele acha que está enlouquecendo, mas não pode evitar precisar tanto tocar nela quando ela está perto. É tudo uma afirmação de que ela é real. Que entre todas as coisas horríveis em sua vida, ele tem essa que é a linda e ele espera, com todo seu coração e alma, que nunca tenha que abrir mão.


	36. Ocupada

Capítulo Trinta e Cinco

Ocupada

"Pare com isso."

"O quê?"

"Você sabe o quê."

Ela estava tentando fazer seu dever de transfiguração, mas era um pouco difícil quando a mão de Harry estava na sua nuca, desenhando círculos em sua pele.

"Gin." Ele dá um meio choramingo.

"Estou ocupada, Harry."

"Eu sei, mas—" ele cora levemente.

"O quê?"

"Eu quero que você fique ocupada _comigo_."

Ela riu, enquanto o beijava suavemente na bochecha, deixando seus lábios próximos dos dele.

"Só me deixe terminar isso e, aí, eu vou me ocupar com você o tanto que você quiser."

"Ótimo." Ele suspira. "Mal posso esperar até que os OWLs acabem."


	37. Conforto

Capítulo Trinta e Seis

Conforto

Ela chora, dorme pouco e não come quase nada. E quando se torna demais – muito doloroso e cansativo ao mesmo tempo – ela descobre que ele está lá para ajudá-la. Então, ele compra sorvetes para ela aos finais de semana e faz piadas bobas e a leva para praticar com suas novas luvas de Artilheira. E no final do verão, quando ele lhe diz que lhe ama, ela percebe que, enquanto ela nunca seria inteira novamente, ele tinha conseguido juntar todos os pedaços de seu coração e, por isso, ela o amará para sempre.


	38. Discussão

Capítulo Trinta e Sete

Discussão

A primeira vez que eles realmente brigaram é o dia em que ele a pede em casamento. Ela diz não e, cheio de dor, ele discute com ela sobre os porquês e o como. Eles vão embora e nenhum fala com o outro por quatro dias. No quinto dia, entretanto, ela aparata no quarto dele e o acorda.

"Eu quero casar com você." Ela sussurra. "Mas não agora."

Ele a abraça e diz. "Eu só não quero ficar sem você."

"Você sempre me terá."

E exatamente dois anos, três meses e quatro dias mais tarde... Ela finalmente diz sim.


	39. Roubado

Capítulo Trinta e Oito

Roubado

Harry ficou chocado quando ele encontrou Ginny lendo, tarde da noite, na sala de estar d'A Toca... Vestindo sua camiseta como pijama. Ele pensou que a tivesse perdido de algum modo quando ela foi lavada.

"Essa camiseta é minha."

"Não é do Ron?" ela franze o cenho.

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Oh." Ela diz, corando. "Eu meio que a roubei então, né? Sinto muito!"

"Está—está tudo bem." Ele estava tentando se lembrar que ela era irmã de Ron e a namorada de Dean.

"Eu posso me trocar."

"Não." Ele diz rapidamente e sente seu rosto esquentar. "Fique com ela."

Ela assentiu e ele sorriu, pensando que se não podia tê-la... Então, ao menos, ela teria um pouco dele.


	40. Torta de Caramelo

Capítulo Trinta e Nove

Torta de Caramelo

"O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou, quando a encontrou zanzando pela cozinha d'A Toca.

"Aprendendo a fazer torta de caramelo."

"Eu _amo_ torta de caramelo."

"Eu sei, percebi. Você tem esse estranho vicio à torta de caramelo."

"Não é um vicio! Eu apenas realmente gosto." Ele falou timidamente.

"Hmmm" Ela sorriu e se virou para pegar uma tigela.

"Eu amo você." Ele ofereceu.

"Só por que eu estou aprendendo a fazer torta de caramelo para você?" ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Bem, por isso e por mais, é claro."

Ela riu e o beijou na bochecha, falando. "Eu amo você também."


	41. Lar

Capítulo Quarenta

Lar

"Você está preguiçosa hoje?" ele pergunta e ela não se importa em abrir os olhos para ver quem é.

"Sim." Ela responde, as esquinas de seus lábios quase se erguendo em um sorriso.

"Posso ficar preguiçoso com você?"

Ela assente brevemente, então ele se deita na grama ao lado dela. Ele sente a mão dela roçar a sua e, então, entrelaça seus dedos. E depois de estar longe por meses, ele finalmente se sente em casa, o cheiro das flores no ar e o calor do corpo dela tão perto ao seu, o lembra de nunca ir embora novamente.


	42. Impecável

Capítulo Quarenta e Um

Impecável

Ela reclama que ele trabalha muito, que ele é nobre ao ponto de aborrecer e briga com ele por deixar suas roupas jogadas pelas casas. Ele não suporta a teimosia dela às vezes e quase sempre ele acaba cozinhando, por que ela não sabe cozinhar nada além de ovos fritos.

Mas, no final do dia, está tudo bem. Ela não se importa tanto em pegar as roupas dele e ele não se importa muito em fazer o jantar quase todas as noites. E eles percebem que, enquanto eles não são impecáveis, todas essas pequenas imperfeições o fazem Harry e a fazem Ginny, e de algum modo os fazem perfeitos juntos.


	43. Feliz

Capítulo Quarenta e Dois

Feliz

Ginny os deixa para ir à biblioteca com um beijo na bochecha de Harry e uma promessa de voltar em uma hora. Ele a observa ir e não consegue impedir o sorriso que aparece em seu lábio.

"Ela te faz feliz, né?" Hermione pergunta, sorrindo. Harry dá de ombros timidamente. E ele pensa que _sim_. Sim, ela o faz absoluta e ardentemente feliz e, às vezes, isso o assunta, por que ele nunca experimentou esse tanto de felicidade em sua vida. E ele sabe, no fundo, que não vai durar muito, então ele planeja manter essa felicidade pelo tempo que fosse possível.


	44. Eternidade

Capítulo Quarenta e Três

Eternidade

Ginny gira os olhos e Harry sorri educadamente quando eles são questionados, novamente, quando eles vão oficializar. É uma pergunta freqüentemente feita pela Senhora Weasley, mas eles nunca respondem, já que nenhum dos dois presta atenção a isso.

A verdade é que ele pensa sobre isso todos os dias pelo último ano. Ele imagina o anel que ele daria a ela e como ele a pediria, e como seria a reação dela. Mas ele também sabe que ela não está pronta, então ele vai continuar esperando por quanto ele precisar, por que, por ela, ele esperaria uma eternidade.


	45. Cedo

Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro

Cedo

O quarto estava uma bagunça. Havia roupas espalhadas por toda a cama e pelo chão, e todas as gavetas estavam abertas. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia encontrar, mas ele tinha certeza de que estava em algum lugar do quarto.

Então, balançando a jaqueta que tinha usado no dia anterior, a pequena caixa aveludada pela qual ele vinha procurando caiu na cama de um dos bolsos. Ele deu um suspiro de alivio, antes de erguer o olhar, e encontrar Ginny parada na porta. Ela estava olhando o quarto com a boca aberta em choque.

"V-você chegou cedo." Ele disse. Ele esperava muito que ela não tivesse notado o que tinha caído do bolso de sua jaqueta.

"Eu disse que chegaria mais cedo." Ela respondeu, entrando no quarto e parando na frente de Harry, a cama entre eles. "O que—Você pirou?"

Oh, se ela soubesse...

Ele tinha passado a última hora e meia procurando pela pequena caixa, por que ele não conseguia se lembrar o que tinha feito com ela, nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Por duas semanas, ele ficou mudando o lugar onde a escondia toda vez que a pegava para olhar seu conteúdo, antes de decidir carregar consigo todos os dias, esperando que isso lhe desse inspiração e coragem, e alguma idéia de como fazer tudo isso. Ninguém tinha lhe dito que era tão estressante. E, então, ele foi e percebeu que a caixinha não estava com ele hoje e, ainda pior, não tinha idéia onde a tinha deixado, o que tinha trazido alguns momentos bastante frenéticos.

"Não, eu—Eu," ele começou, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Ele notou que ainda estava segurando sua jaqueta e pensou que se apenas conseguisse, casualmente, jogá-la sobre a caixa para cobri-la, talvez ele pudesse escapar com alguma desculpa sem sentido. Mas, é claro, ele estava muito nervoso para fazer isso certo. Seus olhos foram rapidamente para a caixa, antes de jogar a jaqueta tão indiferentemente quanto conseguiu, mas quando ele olhou de volta para Ginny, seus olhos foram dos dele, para o amontoado na cama e se cerraram desconfiadamente.

Aconteceu em questão de segundos. Ela se jogou para frente, pegando a jaqueta, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se jogava na cama para impedi-la de pegar. Ela conseguiu segurar a manga e, enquanto ela tentava puxar, ele segurou o resto da jaqueta contra a cama o mais firmemente que conseguiu.

"Solte!" ela gritou.

"Não!"

"Harry!" ela choramingou e puxou com mais força. Harry conseguiu escorregar uma mão sob a jaqueta e pegou a caixa rapidamente, antes de soltar a roupa. Ele se levantou, sua mão atrás de suas costas, mas ele não previu a queda que sofreu segundos mais tarde, quando ele tropeçou em uma camiseta, enquanto se afastava de Ginny. Ele caiu de costas com um baque surdo. Fazendo uma careta de dor, ele distintamente ouviu a risada de Ginny, enquanto ela caminhava até ele e se sentava sobre ele.

"Eu estou com dor." Ele gemeu, escondendo sua mão sob uma pilha de jeans perto de si. "E tudo o que você pode fazer é rir de mim?"

"É sua própria culpa." Ela respondeu, sorrindo triunfante. "Agora, vamos lá. Você não pode mais esconder, então por que não se salva de uma maldição e me mostra o que é?"

"Não, Gin. Eu—Por que você não pode apenas—"

"Harry." Ela avisou e se pressionando contra ele, talvez achando que isso fosse fazê-lo desistir mais rápido. Harry gemeu de novo, mas não por causa da dor.

"Não faça isso." Ele falou por entre dentes cerrados. Se ela continuasse fazendo isso, ele não seria capaz de pensar propriamente sobre o que ele devia fazer.

"Vamos lá." Ela sussurrou sedutora, e se inclinou para beijá-lo no pescoço. "Mostre-me o que é."

"Eu—Eu—Assim não é como... Hmmm."

"Harry." Ela avisou severamente e se afastou, claramente perdendo a paciência. Harry engoliu quando viu o brilho de raiva nos olhos dela e percebeu que não ia escapar disso. Respirando fundo e juntando os olhos com os dela, Harry tirou sua mão de sob o jeans e apertando a caixa em sua mão, ele a colocou contra seu peito por um segundo, antes de soltá-la e deixá-la lá.

Com um sorrisinho vitorioso em seus lábios, Ginny levou seus olhos até o objeto a sua frente e franziu o cenho em confusão.

"O que -?"

Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, Harry levou sua mão trêmula até a caixa e a abriu. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram e ele pensou que conseguia ver o reflexo do rubi nos olhos dela.

"Har—"

"Eu não queria fazer assim, mas eu, erm, meio que perdi." Ele falou, sem desviar os olhos. "O anel, quero dizer. Entretanto, eu estava bem perto de perder minha cabeça, também. É por isso que o quarto está tão bagunçado. Eu estava procurando."

Ela riu nervosamente.

"Eu amo você." Ele disse suave e simplesmente. Ele olhou para ela, sentindo como se seu coração pudesse explodir por causa da maneira frenética que estava batendo. "Casa comigo?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e piscou rapidamente, no que Harry sabia ser seu jeito de tentar evitar as lágrimas de correrem. Então, ela se inclinou novamente e, antes de seus lábios encontrarem os dele, ela murmurou. "Sim."

Harry decidiu que nunca ficara tão feliz por ela ter voltado mais cedo para casa.


	46. Melhor

Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco

Melhor

Ela sorri para ele e seu dia fica melhor.

Você está suado e exausto do seu treino e você cambaleia pela cozinha, querendo uma comida quente e, talvez, um pouco da torta de caramelo que ela lhe fez ontem. Então, você caminha até seu quarto e pousa na sua cama e o leve cheiro de flores, inconscientemente, te guia até o travesseiro dela. E dez minutos se passam e você inala profundamente até que, de repente, ela está lá, jogando suas coisas no chão e indo para a cama com você, correndo uma mão pelo seu cabelo.

E então ela sorri para você e seu dia fica melhor.


	47. Pesadelos

Capítulo Quarenta e Seis

Pesadelos

Os dias que se seguiram ao ordálio, ele não teve nada além de pesadelos. Sobre Voldemort, sobre as Horcruxes, sobre morrer, sobre perder seus amigos... Perdê-la. A insônia que o assombra se torna seu estado normal e por noites sem fim, ele se senta na sala de estar d'A Toca, lendo velhas edições de Marvin, o Muggle pirado para distrair sua mente.

Então, ela o encontra uma noite e depois de um mês de conversas vazias e lutando contra a urgência de encontrá-la a toda hora do dia e deixá-la lamentar ao invés, ela caminha até ele e pega sua mão. Seu cheiro floral o envolve e o suave toque de sua pele o lembra de dias ensolarados que ele não via há algum tempo.

Ele desmorona, coloca a cabeça no ombro dela, passa os braços ao redor da cintura dela. Ele não sabe se está escondendo suas lágrimas dela ou de si mesmo, mas ele esconde seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela e as deixa correr. Ela acaricia levemente sua cabeça, brinca com seu cabelo, beija sua cicatriz.

E ele percebe então que ele não quer ficar sem ela. Ela o abraça noite adentro e, eventualmente, ele adormece. E pela primeira vez em semanas... Ele sonha sobre dias brilhantes e de paz.


	48. Sonhos

Capítulo Quarenta e Sete

Sonhos

As noites que ele não é visitado por pesadelos ou Voldemort, ou quando o sono não o abandona completamente, ele sonha com ela. Ele sonha com a luz do sol e beijos roubados, da deliciosa sensação da pele dela e promessas sussurradas. Ele jura que ele consegue sentir a fragrância do cabelo dela nesses sonhos, que sempre são cheio de serenidade, que lhe falta quando acordado. E quando ele acorda em uma cama desconhecida, para ter um café da manhã pobre e com um pesado sentimento de perigo em seu coração, ele deseja mais do que tudo que pudesse chamar esses sonhos de sua realidade.


End file.
